


Day Twenty-Two - A Lie

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [22]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enjolras wrote les mis for a school assignment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, I almost tagged Enjorlas from Arm Joe instead of Enjolras, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Enjolras has another creative writing assignment, this time with sewers, and a cold. Grantaire has more advice.(A sequel toDay Three - Crumpled.)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty-Two - A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt was "[a lie] (write something that incorporates this)" and I decided to incorporate all of it, because I find it funny.

"I am _fine,_ Grantaire, I promise," Enjolras says as he wipes his nose on his sleeve.

Grantaire looks at him. Enjolras's eyes are red, as is his nose - they nearly match his shirt. His hair is escaping from its tie, frizzing around his tired face like a discount halo.

"You are not," Grantaire says, "That is a lie."

"Write something that incorporates this," Enjolras mutters, wiping his nose again. "How on earth am I supposed to write something that incorperates the _sewers?"_

"That's your prompt?" Grantaire says, and leans over so that he can see Enjolras's paper. "I'm beginning to think that your creative writing teacher is really weird."

"He is," Enjolras says. "Half of his lecture yesterday was about slang, and then he tells us that we have to write something about sewers - _sewers_! - to present at the next class."

Grantaire blinks. "Wait, is this the same guy that Jehan has? The one who hates octopodes?"

"Octopi," Enjolras says, and writes the words _"sewers assignment"_ on the top of his paper. "And yeah, it is."

"Octopodes," Grantaire says, smugly. "It's a Greek word; it should have a Greek ending."

"Trust you to have strong opinions about the plural of octopus," Enjolras says, and sniffs again. He tries to wipe his nose on his sleeve again, but Grantaire shoves a tissue in his face.

"Use this."

"Thanks," Enjolras says though his congested nose. "And do you have any idea what I should write for the assignment?"

"Hey, this is your class, not mine," Grantaire says, and then has an idea. "What if you add onto the last thing you wrote for that class? Have an escape through the sewers or something."

Enjolras sneezes, barely covering his mouth in time to avoid spraying Grantaire with snot. "I already made him get shot, though, because you said - and I quote: 'you can do some kind of symbolic shit.'"

"Maybe someone rescues him?"

"Who? We're all there at the barricade."

Grantaire tries to think of someone who wouldn't be too freaked out by Enjolras writing them into his creative writing homework. "Cosette's dad? I think he could pick Marius up."

"True!" Enjolras says, and sneezes again. "That's what I'll write, then."

"After you take a nap and some cold medicine," Grantaire says, taking his pencil.

Enjolras groans. _"Fine_."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3
> 
> EDIT: [boom_goes_the_canon](archiveofourown.org/users/boom_goes_the_canon) did a lovely drawing of Discount Halo Enjolras, which you can see it in the comments below!


End file.
